


Mini fic

by Reaperina76



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperina76/pseuds/Reaperina76
Summary: Twilight has markings up his arm and wild wants to find out why.This then triggers a series of events.....





	Mini fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on part of the manga were twilight loses his arm I thought what if Midna made him a new one with twili magic

“Twi what do those tattoos mean?”wild said pointing at the black markings running up twi’s left arm “they remind me of someone who left long ago.”twi replied after a moment of hesitation a cloudy look in his eyes. Wild saw and stopped himself from asking more questions. He didn’t want to upset twi.

The sun had set and the group had set up camp just like time had asked.Everyone had settled down after one of wilds hearty meals. They were all asleep except for wild he had tried and tried but the looming darkness played with his mind .He whimpered. As he felt a quiet thud as someone sat down next to him.Twilight. “It’s ok cub “he whispered, a strange blue glow lighting up his face.Wild stared in confusion at twilight looking down towards his left arm. The markings were slowly pulsating a blue glow.Wild didn’t question he felt a strange feeling of deja vu as he fell sleep to the pulsating glow.

“Nightmare”

The sword swung low onto twilights left arm cutting it clean off blood flying everywhere. Twi collapsed into the spring the bokoblins surrounding him.They cackled menacingly as they shoved his head under the water holding him there till he became life less. Twilight awoke in a cold sweat his arm throbbing,he shivered he hated those memories .The markings on his arm were a bad enough reminder but the nightmares drove him past his breaking point.He whimpered,he let his guard down for time was watching him closely. “Rough night pup?” Time questioned, eyes searching for an answer. Twilight couldn’t speak.He gave a small nod. Time gaze at him with a thought full gaze.They were all awake now listening to the one-sided conversation between time and twilight. "Leave him alone Time !!" Wild cried out in defence of his mentor, surprising his Elder with his sudden rudeness. By this time Twilight had quietly snuck away into the woods being careful about leaving tracks, he didn't want them to see him like this.

Is this what she wanted?twilight thought.His arm ached and stung as he walked through the trees the rising sun lighting up his path. His thoughts were now empty and void like just like he had been taught as he set a distance between him and the camp. He kept going and going ,his mind stayed empty he didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing he just kept going and going.

He stopped and fell to his knees cupping his right arm and started to cry silently. Someone had found him.Time.The old man had traced him for an hour or so watching him walk aimlessly until he broke down. He slowly sat down next to twilight making the boy aware of his presence. No response. “Pup?” Time whispered.twilight whimpered in response. “Oh pup.”Time said as he went to put his arm around the boy.Twilight let out a low growling sound and stared directly at Time his eyes oddly clouded.Twilights body morphed in his wolf form revealing that he was no longer there his eyes were bright red and his body black except his left leg which glitched and glowed. Time quickly got up and prepared himself this is not twilight this is not my friend he thought. As the wolf let out a low angry growl.


End file.
